Valentines Day in Halgita::
by IsidarXeloss
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the Liberation Force is in Halgita. With all the love-struck ladies of the Force, one or the other's gonna get pushed out to find their crush. Oh dear...
1. Touma and Komachi

_Hello~ IsidarXeloss here after a long death period... This one-shot was supposed to be part of a four part Infinite Undiscovery Valentine's Day contest on deviantART. Unfortunately, this was the only part that got finished since my computer died._

_Supposedly, the order was supposed to be:_

_First Victims: Touma and Komachi_

_Second Victims: Capell and Aya_

_Third Victims: Christopher and Seraphina _

_Fourth Victims: Edward and Kalia_

**_NOTE:_****_ For those who read my writing, you should know that Kalia is my OC in 'The Legendary.' The beginning takes place from Kalia's point of view. The rest is third person._**

_Enjoy and Please **REVIEW.**_**_  
_**

* * *

**V****alentine's Day in Halgita**  
_What kind of chaos is the kind that strikes members of the Liberation Force?  
All kinds. But apparently, once upon Valentine's Day in Halgita  
The kind of chaos that struck our dedicated fighters was  
__Romantic Chaos._

_**Chaos of Romance Strikes!-:  
First Victims: Touma and Komachi**_

"Komachi!" Michelle cried, throwing her hands up in exaggerated exasperation.  
"Yes?" The younger girl asked timidly, taken aback by the brunette's sudden outburst. Well, if you thought about it, the outburst wasn't _too_ sudden; It was only natural for one girl out of a group on Valentine's Day to get insanely frustrated when another girl was insanely panicking about her crush . . . right?  
Aya stood between Komachi and Michelle, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Komachi, relax. You too, Michelle." Aya cast a quick glance at the healer beside her and continued, "Touma will love your present." The princess smiled reassuringly at the anxious girl.  
"Are you sure? I guess you can never be fully sure . . ." Komachi continued to fuss on.

Dominica, Seraphina, and I, Kalia, sat quietly. Rucha, Aya, Komachi, Michelle . . . they were up and at it, arguing and comforting about crushes and such. Well, aside from Rucha, who was just pleasantly cheering each girl on with a bright grin.  
Dominica sat with crossed arms and an amused expression plastered on her face. I knew what she was thinking.  
_'Young love . . . Interesting to see how worked up it gets people - more in specific, girls.'_ I rolled my eyes at the thought.  
Seraphina was just being her regular, peaceful self. Despite the calm composure she was putting up, she too, was tense with anxiety, I could tell.  
Then there was me; A very, berry bored Kalia. I thought Valentine's Day was a waste of time – but don't get me wrong; That opinion was reserved for myself. In truth, to me, Valentine's Day was a nice chance at gaining the love from your crush. But I was the unromantic me. I was only half entertained when Michelle had some witty remarks every so often in their, dare I say, banter-of-romance.

"Miss Komachi, you should just stop _stalling_ already." Michelle commented as politely as possible, which was not all too polite.  
"Michelle has a point. Just go and give him the gift!" Aya chimed.  
"Yeah! Touma likes you. Just go, go, go and give, give, give!" Rucha giggled and looked at Komachi with childishly reassuring carmine eyes.

With a sigh that was inaudible through the commotion, I blinked and stretched.  
"Just get out there, hunt that boy down, and give him the gift. Touma's a little . . . clueless to even his own feelings, but maybe your actions will trigger something." I murmured with an oblique smirk.

The pretty, dark-haired girl only blinked at me as everyone's attention shifted to me.

"Now that, honey, is the most brilliant reasoning I've heard today!" Michelle exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
I shrugged, still smirking. "Eh, you get a lot of time to come up with some smart-ass reason when you sit through an hour long debate."  
Aya rolled her eyes and Dominica grinned at me . . . and the princess' annoyance.

Komachi shifted her weight from one foot to the other uneasily. "Are you . . . sure?" She fidgeted. Again.  
I slammed one hand down on the table next to me and pushed myself up off the chair. "Komachi," I placed my hands on the fifteen year old's slightly trembling shoulders. "I'm sure as I've ever been. Now," I turned her so she faced the door, "Go out that door, search for a certain silver-haired Aristo, say happy Valentine's Day, and give him the damn present." I said cheerfully, removing my hands from her shoulders.

And it started with one small step.  
"You can do it Komachi!" Rucha shouted, punching a fist in the air.  
Another step.  
"Good luck!" Aya clapped her hands together.  
Another step . . . there was one more until she reached the door.  
"Halt." Michelle stepped in front of the girl. She quickly scanned her attire up and down. The brunette tucked several loose strands of hair behind Komachi's ear and nodded.  
"Have fun!" She saluted and stepped out of her way.

With renewed confidence and a smile, Komachi pushed open the door and she was gone. Silence overtook the room for a moment.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she comes back with a few different boys on her arm." Dominica was the one to break the silence.  
All eyes turned on her; Aquamarine (Aya), chocolate (Michelle), ruby (Rucha), ice blue (Seraphina), and onyx (Me, Kalia).  
"Huh?" Aya's tone was filled with something beyond confusion.  
"Say _what!"_ Rucha contributed.  
"Explain, Miss Michelle." Dominica tilted her head towards the brunette in a beckoning manner.  
The brown-eyed girl cleared her throat. "She means that, like all of us, Komachi is looking awfully nice today and will probably attract a crowd of men." She clarified and fluffed her hair.  
I groaned inwardly. This was so girly. They were talking about crushes, looks, and romance. Well, the romance part I wouldn't have been so aggravated about if they weren't stressing. Yet somehow, I'd been talked into dressing for the occasion.  
_'Black, collared, cropped shrug – the kind that ended above the cleavage, a black and bright red lace corset, matching ruffle-layered mini skirt, knee-high black socks, red, two-inch platform lolita shoes, red ribbon tied around my right wrist.'_ I sat back down and heaved a heavy sigh. I actually had no clue how I had been convinced into wearing this, and that was irritating.  
Everyone else was, of course, in a different attire. Aya had kept the same design and colors; Red, pink, white, and gold detail. Instead of the usual beautiful, blue crystal hanging from her golden choker, a gorgeous ruby hung in place.  
Michelle wore a shorter version of her regular dress which was adorned with small rose buds in shades of coral, scarlet, and white. For the first time in the history of us knowing each other, she opted to let her hair hang loose in soft, chestnut and amber waves.  
Komachi had dressed up in a knee-length kimono. From the top it started as a sapphire blue, then faded into a violent, then a baby pink at the bottom. There was white sakura petal pattern printed on the silk fabric, and she matched the outfit with geta. Simple, but still pretty.  
Dominica and Seraphina remained in their usual.

I sighed. "Aya: Dressed for Capell. Komachi: Dressed for Touma. Seraphina: Not dressed up for Christopher. Dominica: Not dressed up for anyone in specific. Michelle: Dressed for her own pleasure?" I reported to no one in particular. I averted my gaze downwards at my hand placed on the table and studied my nails.  
"Kalia: Dressed for Edward the Gentleman." Michelle chimed teasingly.  
At the words, I immediately pushed myself up again. "I am not!" I cried defensively.  
The older girl arched an eyebrow, glancing at me up and down. "Really?"  
"Yes, really." I replied as blankly and possible, but a hint of tension remained.  
"Then why are you looking so particularly elegant today?" The brunette sounded smug in her supposed triumph.  
My eye twitched in aggravation. "You, Aya, Komachi, and Rucha put me up to it."  
"Oh, _whatever!"_ Michelle, Aya, and Rucha groaned in unison.

Komachi had wandered through Halgita partially self-conscious. She had been gazed at by many strangers, and the compliments of the kind, old women weren't exactly helping. Her confidence was already depleting . . . Somehow.  
After little more searching the young ninja spotted the silver haired Aristo at the blacksmith's. Clutching the package tightly Komachi tried not to hurry over to the boy.

"Lord Touma! Good afternoon." She greeted him politely with the usual respectful title.  
"Ah, Komachi, good afternoon." His voice was gentle and he had his calm composure, like always, and smiled at the girl.  
Hearts were racing as one started towards one another, and when they were two feet apart, they stopped moving and beamed at each other.  
"A-ahm . . . H-Happy Valentine's Day, L-Lord Touma." Komachi stuttered nervously. With shaky hands, she held out the package to the young Aristo.  
Although his heart was beating so hard it was about to rip out of his chest, Touma smiled and accepted the gift. "Thank you, and happy Valentine's Day to you too, Komachi."  
He took her hand in his, pulled something out, and gently placed it in her hand.  
She blushed furiously as her mind began to melt. The bliss was almost too much to bare.

She gazed down at the item in her hands: A gorgeous rose of the most brilliant red. Wrapped around the stem was a piece of paper that read in neat letters "Read this."  
Casting a quick questioning glance at him, she began to remove the paper.  
_'Komachi: Thank you for always being by my side, and happy Valentine's Day. Will you stay by me forever?'_  
She gasped quietly as she looked back up at him, jaw hanging. Upon seeing his lips drawn into such a sweet smile, she closed her mouth immediately before any drool was to spill out. The sweetness of him was just melting her into a puddle of Oradian Honey. First her brain, her heart, now just her as a whole. She was embraced by pure mirth. She was enchanted.

She flung herself onto the Aristo in not just a hug, but a _glomp._ "Yes! I'll stand by your side for eternity."  
He wrapped his arms around her, and they stood like that for several minutes. In their worlds, they were the only two that existed. They were blocking out all passing Halgita residents' stares.  
"So when will you open my present, Lord Touma?" Komachi asked, pulling away.  
"I can open it over lunch." He grinned and clasped his hand in hers.  
They began to walk to where the silver-haired boy was guiding her to, and she fell into a dreamy state.  
Her love's words pulled her out of it for a moment.  
"Oh, and no need to be so formal, Komachi. Touma is fine."

* * *

_I swear that this was horribly corny... Yeah... Failboat writing, I know that._

_Once again, PLEAASE REVIEW~_

_-Cuppucaku Hime  
_


	2. Edward and Kalia Part I

Kalia. Is mine.

* * *

**Valentine's Day in Halgita**

_What kind of chaos is the kind that strikes the members of the Liberation Force?_

_All kinds. But apparently, once upon Valentine's Day in Halgita,_

_The kind of chaos that struck our dedicated fighters was_

_Romantic Chaos._

_**Chaos of Romance Strikes!-:**_

_** The Tragically Victimized: Edward and Kalia**_

Michelle, who was seated in a chair across from me, stretched and rested her forearm at a distance from herself on the table, hand lifted up and fingers splayed as she examined her neat manicure. Aya sat in a padded seat next to Dominica, elbows propped up on the table as she gazed into space in a dreamy daze. Komachi sat across from Dominica, twirling her rose in one hand as she stared at the flower and occasionally leaned in to inhale its scent. Dominica sat in the silence amidst love-stricken girls, a small smirk plastered on her face and switching her gaze between the princess beside her and the kunoichi in front. Rucha sat in a plush armchair in a corner reading a book as she quietly hummed to herself. I simply sat, feeling partially nauseous with all thick sense of lovey-dovey-ness hanging in the air. In truth, I was coming terribly close to suffocating, and in attempt to distract myself, I borrowed a brush from a certain brown-haired mage... though my jet-black hair that was hardly tangled in the first place had been rid of the few tangles about twenty minutes ago. My already severe envy for the young blonde increased with each enchantment-filled breath I took. A child lacked the ability to feel the strong emotion in a room, and because of the heavy feeling of love and adoration in the present, I wanted nothing more than to take her place... Though admittedly, it was quite a selfish thing to desire and then have a poor eleven year old experience so much horror for you.

The door swung open and carried in a soft breeze. A serene-looking Seraphina walked in quietly, a gentle, small smile painted across her lips. I wordlessly arched a brow, setting the brush down on the polished wood surface of the mahogany table as the blonde Aristo sat down next to Komachi. She, Komachi, and Aya sighed in blissful contentment in unison. Silence lingered a moment longer, and in that moment, a pair of chocolate, ruby, and onyx eyes flickered about to one another. I merely shrugged and took a drink from my glass of water.

"Kalia...?" Came Michelle's voice. The women of the room turned to me.

"Mm?" Came my response between sips of water.

"I think it's finally your turn now, darling."

Within a split second, I had slammed the glass down on the table and my hand flew over my mouth as I choked on my water. When my regular breathing returned, I took a deep breath and narrowed my eyes slightly at the mage across the table, ignoring the attention of all others.

I opened the act with an irresistibly sweet voice and a delectable smile, "Excuse me? What," - I dropped the smile and my voice was no longer filled with feigned charm as I switched to a tone that meant 'I'm ticked but I'm only purposely only hinting at it as I'm attempting to keep my composure' - "Do you mean by that?" Though honestly, I think my choking made it obvious that I understood.

"Well, every other one of our beautiful ladies have had their Valentine's Day fun. Only one left is you, dear."

I knew my pale face was flushing with color for the very first time. _'Stop. Blushing. Dammit, you're making it obvious!'_

"And just how and with whom do you expect me to have," I made air quotes around the next three words, "Valentine's Day fun with?" I rested my hands on the table and tapped against it with the tips of black and red painted finger nails, courtesy of Michelle and Aya's insistence.

"Our beloved Gentleman, of course." Michelle purred, smiling persuasively. Thanks to my thick shield against any kind of attempted charm, I remained unaffected.

In return to her answer, I arched a brow and allowed the corners of my icy pink lips to tug downward slightly. I was certain that at this point the color had faded from my face.

"Oh, lighten up, Kalia. We see how Ed is regularly nicer to you and how you're nicer to him." The princess of Fayel chimed in softly.

"She's right. No use in denying an obvious attraction." Michelle sang and nodded, smirking faintly.

I could feel a nerve in my eye twitch. "Ah, and how would you like to explain the denying of an obvious attraction before today, hm, princess?" I retorted moodily as I averted a piercing and demanding gaze at the younger chestnut-haired girl. I crossed my arms over my chest.

She immediately turned red. "W-well, that's different! Capell – he-he's an idiot!" Aya replied with haste and a strong sense of defensiveness.

I tilted my head back and stared at the ceiling in irritation and exasperation. "Your Capell may very well be a frighteningly fierce coward and the greatest bumbling _idiot_ this nation has ever seen-"

"Hey!" The aquamarine-eyed girl yelled, and her fading color returned at full force.

This earned a chuckle from Dominica and several poorly hidden giggles from the rest.

I heaved a sigh and looked at Aya, "But he is no Sir Angst."

"Sir... Angst?" Komachi cocked her head to one side as she gazed at me questioningly with dark eyes.

" Okay, have you people _met_ Edward? I believe it's a fitting title." I huffed and opted to glare at a wall rather sear a hole in a poor victim in the room.

More laughter chorused.

"Alright, point taken." Michelle mused; she looked openly entertained by this commotion. She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by another woman,

"Oh, Kalia... It's certainly understandable, young love... And I see that you're in the first-time denial." Came the calm, composed voice of Dominica.

"And Dominica had that stated perfectly." Aya chirped.

I turned back, vexation stamped on my face. "And what in the world is 'first time denial?'" I demanded with a 'stop talking and go away' voice. An overwhelming wave of temptation to smack myself took over over for a brief second as I realized I was stalling at a pathetically desperate level. Oh dear...


End file.
